


The story so far...

by retrospectav



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of an original character based off Rachael from Ridley Scott's movie Blade Runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Working on my OC’s backstory)

The small amber dot blazed in the night, almost mistakable for another one of the world’s stars. The discernable figure puffed out the smoke and looked out to the city skyline, wishing she was somewhere else. The air was still and the sounds of usual traffic could be heard bubbling up from below the rooftop terrace. Horns beeping, motors running and sirens whirring in the distance. Although these noises were commonplace and able to be clearly heard from where Anya was slumped on the rooftop, they still seemed fuzzy, like someone had hit her in the head and replaced these background comings and goings with memories thought to be long forgotten.

***

A hazy summer afternoon came into view. Crickets chirped in the field where the pair lay basking in the sun. Murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Laughter the only thing distinguishable in their conversing. The tall grass was flattened where they lay, much more space created than needed, but that didn’t matter. The boy commented and the girl laughed joyously, rolling onto the boy’s lap and spreading herself over his legs.

"You know you’re my whole world right now," the girl managed between laughs.

"Oh, I am, am I?" the boy taunted back. "You’re only saying that because you’re on top of me!" And the boy leaped forward and grabbed the girl in his arms and hugged her. The girl squeaked in surprise and then laughed, closely followed by the boy’s deeper chuckle.

"That may be true, but believe me, you truly are everything to me," the girl affirmed slowing her laughter and staring at the boy that had captivated her in his strong arms.

"And you are to me," the boy replied, nuzzling his nose into her neck, causing the girl to squeal uncontrollably.

"Stop it. Stop that now, Tobias!"

"Never, I will never stop loving you, ever!" And a resonant chuckle ensued, echoing through Anya’s consciousness and disappearing as if it had been blown away in the night.

***

The girl stood alone upon the rooftop, her thoughts leaving her distraught inside. Her eyes welled with tears as she continued to stare into the black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to choose a song to suit my OC it would have to be this one.  
> (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hthBAnBDNw0)  
> Apart from Rachael from Blade Runner as my inspiration, this is a beautiful and happy, but sad song just like my OC. “Rachael’s Song” came in close behind (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzBCVfeyaZ8).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OC backstory of Anya/Tobias meeting. Might become more of a story later.)

The curtains of the oriental bar drifted open as damp customers entered the smoky, dimly lit bar. The people, amongst other life forms didn’t bother to shed their weather beaten clothes except to lay down any walking canes or hats they may have been using outside. Each settled themselves into comfortable positions into the nooks and crannies of the vast, but cosy bar.

A figure sat perched on a bar stool, hips slightly protruding and broad shoulders hunched over. They sipped nonchalantly at their drink and sat it down onto the table again. Cigarette in left hand and leather gloves and arm rested on elbow point, the figure scrawled with a pen onto a napkin. They were attired with a faded denim jacket, black pants and black shoes. Long, but strong fingers, decorated with bright red nail polish, held the cigarette in its holder and tapped it twice into the ashtray to the side. As they exhaled, smoke emulated out of their nose and whirled around their stark and androgynous face.

"Well, hello there," a man’s voice sounded and a stool was dragged along the floor until it reached the figure at the bar. The figure still seated at the bar rolled their eyes and looked away as if this was all very commonplace for them. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"None that you can afford," the figure turned and looked dead straight to the man. The figure was in fact a woman, who looked through her short cropped fringe to the man and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," the man was clearly taken aback by this biting comment. He decided she wasn’t worth his time and resigned to drinking his strong liquor and stared straight ahead at the bar. The woman returned to her drawing on the napkin, taking another drag of the cigarette.

The drawing caught the man’s eye. “What’s that you’re drawing there?” the man persisted again.

Oh my god, was he still around? The woman thought to herself. Well, I better shut him up then. “Ah, it’s a human eye,” she answered without looking up.

"Well, it’s very good. Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Nowhere. I taught myself."

"Oh, I see…" the man trailed off and then gave one last attempt at catching the woman’s interest. "Y’know it’s very late now. Someone like you shouldn’t walk home alone-"

"Someone like me? And what pray are you referring to?" The words bit at the man again, causing him to become offensive.

"Fucking hell! I was just being polite, y’know. What’s usually accepted as common practice?"

The woman laughed cynically and started to write something on the napkin. The man’s face had flushed red and he looked away. He wasn’t one to start a brawl, but he was getting fairly close to smashing something.

"Thank you for the offer mister, but I must be off now. Good night," and in a flurry of ash and smoke the woman disappeared out the curtains covering the entrance to the bar.

"Fuu…" the man started to curse, but stopped when he noticed she had left her etching behind on the table. He looked closer at the napkin and could make out numbers written around the outline of the drawing.

A phone number? Her phone number?


End file.
